


Rubbed just Right

by CritterVolocity



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterVolocity/pseuds/CritterVolocity
Summary: Ohm is at a party that John (his crush) happened to be at.





	Rubbed just Right

Ohm had been at this party for 2 hours now, just kinda chilling and avoiding being noticed. Even tho he wore his bandana and bunny hoodie, no one really noticed him, until John walked in. John walked in from the back patio with this confidence as if he knew the world was watching him. Ohm didnt realize the slight blush the rose on his cheeks, only to become more red when John looked him.

He felt his heart fluttering everytime he looked at him. But he didn't expect John to come and grab his hand. John took Ohm into the supply closet, only to turn around and wrap his arm around Ohm's hip, never letting go of his hand. Ohm's face only became more red as John came closer and closer.

"You like that, dont you, Bunny Boi?" John whispered as he lifted his leg to rub Ohm just right, causing Ohm to gasp in pleasure. John began to kiss his neck and work his way up to his lips. Ohm's face so flustered when they kissed, he couldn't help but lean into it. They pulled back and took a breath, foreheads pressed against each other.

"Why dont we take this to my place, that way we dont have to be closet gays." Ohm softly said as they continued to stay close. John couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "Of course, Bunny Boi. Take me to your rabbit hole."

~la fin


End file.
